


What I've Always Wanted

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo finds that home is wherever Rose Tyler is





	What I've Always Wanted

While the celebration inside the Tyler manor was tiny in comparison to the one she just took part in on the TARDIS, it still left Rose grinning. That was, until the Doctor abruptly left through the back door.

He had been smiling, and it was genuine whenever he looked her way. Rose had looked on fondly when her little brother, Tony, walked up to the Doctor and tugged on the leg of his trousers to get his attention. The Doctor placed his champagne flute on the table and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with the four-year-old. Tony handed him a piece of construction paper, and that’s when the Doctor’s smile had vanished. He stood up and all but ran from the room, leaving a very bemused Tony in his wake.

Rose, who was only half-listening to Jackie’s (sometimes wildly inaccurate) take on the events of the past day, ran out after him. He was standing as still as a statue in the middle of the garden, staring at the sky, the piece of construction paper held precariously in his limp fingers. She walked slowly towards him, afraid of spooking him again.

“You alright?” She asked. The Doctor heaved a long breath out of his nose. He gripped the paper tighter in his hand and shrugged.

“It just didn’t feel real until now.” He replied. He turned to her and handed her the paper. In large wobbly letters written in crayon were the words: Welkm home Doktr. A surge of pride swelled through Rose. Tony had obviously taken it upon himself to write this note, and while he had a lot to learn in the spelling department, it was a touching gesture. Then the words sunk in as she read them aloud. She looked back up at the Doctor’s face and could see the stars reflected in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure he didn’t mean to…” Rose started. But the Doctor shook his head.

“Nah, it’s alright. I don’t mind. It’s just I… I haven’t had a place to call home in a long time.” He still wasn’t looking at her, and she could tell by his voice that he was on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to reply, but he got there first. “I know this isn’t what either of us asked for. I know bein’ stuck in one place is gonna drive us completely barmy until I can get the TARDIS grown, but…” He paused and sucked in a breath trying to get his emotions under control. He finally turned towards her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “to me, home is wherever you are. That’s what I’ve always wanted. A home, with you. And now I have it, if you’ll have me, Rose Tyler.”

Rose, wiped at her face as her own tears began to fall. She nodded then wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug that he just melted into.

“Of course, always! Oh--!” Rose was cut off by another pair of arms wrapping around them. They both looked down and saw Tony clinging to their legs. The Doctor grinned down at him and picked the boy up so he could properly join the hug.


End file.
